See You When You Get Back
is the eighth episode of the first season of the Fruits Basket 2019 Anime. Summary Tohru tries to figure out how to cause everyone the least amount of trouble over the New Year's holiday. Meanwhile, Yuki and Kyo try to figure out how to survive three days without Tohru. Plot Arisa and Saki ask Tohru if she can spend the New Year's Eve at either of their houses, but Tohru declines and goes back to the Sohmas' house. The next day, after Tohru and the Sohmas clean the house, Shigure informs Tohru that the Sohmas will be spending the New Year's Eve at the Sohmas' family estate for the banquet, though Kyo and Yuki refuse to go (Kyo and Yuki are afraid of Kagura and Akito respectively). Tohru insists that Kyo and Yuki go with Shigure to celebrate at the family estate while she stays in the house all by herself. However, on their way there, the Sohmas encounter Saki, where she points out that Tohru will truly feel alone as it would be the first time she will spend the New Year without her mother. This causes Yuki and Kyo to rush back home, where Tohru is tearfully happy that they're back. Meanwhile, Shigure meets Hatori and Hatsuharu Sohma, who notice that Kyo and Yuki are not coming. Back at Shigure's house, Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki climb up to the rooftop to watch the sunrise to start their new year together. Characters Trivia *This episode marks Hatsuharu Sohma's first appearance in the anime. *Tohru hums the ending theme from the 2001 anime while doing dishes. Anime and Manga Differences *Tohru walking home with Saki and Arisa at the start of the episode was added for the anime. *Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru doing cleaning of Shigure's house was also added for the anime. In addition, the opening narration of the manga chapter that elaborated on the hardships in Tohru's life up to that point was said by Yuki during the later part of this scene. *During the dinner scene, Shigure wore two layers of kimono with the outer robe having an elaborate design in the manga. He is only wearing one robe during this scene. *Tohru's explanation of why she's staying alone at Shigure's house took place during the dinner scene in the manga instead of during the cleaning of Shigure's house. *When Tohru realized she forgot about tending to the bath water, her reaction was more exaggerated in the manga. *The anime removed some inner monologue from Shigure following Tohru leaving the dinner table where he elaborated that attending the New Year's festival was a law for cursed members to follow. This was replaced in the anime with Kyo and Yuki thinking Tohru should be fine on her own. *The dialogue exchange between Hatori and Akito about the New Year's festival was added for the anime. *The various flashbacks showing Tohru's times with Kyo and Yuki as the two boys ran back to the house were added for the anime. *When Shigure arrives at the main Sohma house, Hatsuharu was the only one to greet him in the manga and Hatori was not present during their banter. As a result, a good chunk of the dialogue in the scene was added for the anime due to Hatori's addition to it. *Much of the New Year's happenings taking place with Tohru and the boys were added in the anime, in particular, the two eating mochi inside Shigure's house and watching New Year's TV specials. The manga only showed the three watching for the first sunrise of the New Year from the roof of Shigure's house and much of the dialogue from that scene was transferred over to when the three were still inside the house. es:Episodio 08 (2019) Category:Episodes Category:2019 Anime Episodes